A Belt Changes Hands
by jenimik
Summary: He was IC Champ. How dare a newbie come to try and take it? A short little story? m/m slash Wade/Curtis Axel


_Disclaimer: Don't own anything WWE/wrestling._

_Warnings: M/M slash_

_A Belt Changes Hands_

Wade stormed into the locker room, the door slamming into the wall. The sudden noisy entrance made the three people still in there, turn their heads to see what happened. They watched as Wade slammed the IC belt on the bench.

Mike sighed as he watched Wade's angry actions. He knew why Wade was angry and couldn't help but feel that the man had a right to be. When they had arrived at the arena, he and Wade were told to Vince's office for a quick meeting. That was when Vince told them that Curtis Axel would be in their match at the Payback pay per view, making it a triple threat. He wasn't happy with the decision neither, he had hoped to win the belt back.

Wade had left the room pissed and wasn't seen until the match with The Miz. Sometime during the match, Curtis and Paul came out and announced that he was in the IC Championship match at Payback. The two had left the stage laughing at the angry faces of Miz and Wade. After their exit, Mike watched the angry Wade get out of the ring and disappear until after the show when he angrily entered the locker room.

As Wade opened his locker and started getting his things to take a shower, he heard someone ask what was wrong. He spun around noticing three of his friends for the first time. "What the bloody hell do you think is wrong, Mike?" he asked almost shouting.

Mike opened his mouth to answer but John interrupted him, he was one of the other two people in the room. "Calm down, Wade. It's only a belt," he said trying to reason with his friend.

"Sod off, John," Wade growled out, glaring at him, "You have the WWE Championship belt and you aren't losing it anytime soon. When you do, it won't be to a newbie."

Randy, the last person in the room glared at Wade. He had watched Wade come in having a tantrum and he was tired of it. Even though they were all friends, he had no right talking to John like that. "Don't talk to him like that," Randy said irritated, "As far as losing the belt, we've all been there. Besides, Curtis isn't exactly a newbie, he's third generation."

"You can sod off too, _Viper,_" Wade angrily spat out. He had said Randy's in-ring name sarcastically just being an ass. "I don't care, he is a newbie. Vince's just giving him a push because he's third generation. He hasn't even paid his dues yet. I would rather lose to Miz," he continued. As Wade waited for Randy's comeback, he suddenly got a sadistic smile on his face. He was itching to blow off some steam and he suddenly knew how to do that.

"What Randy?" he asked smirking cockily, "just because you're fucking John, you think he needs protection?"

Randy growled and jumped up from where he was sitting beside John. He slowly walked over to Wade, clenching his fists at his sides. "What did you just say?" he asked, his voice shaking with anger.

Mike watched the nightmare unfold before him. They were all friends, why Wade felt the need to goad Randy was beyond him and he had to stop this. He stepped between Wade and Randy just as John grabbed Randy by the arm.

"Now calm down, we're all friends here. Let's just get ready and go to the bar like planned and then forget all this happened," Mike said facing Randy and hoping he would back down first since John was holding his arm.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Are we actually going to witness a fight between two WWE stars?" a voice asked dripping with sarcasm.

The four looked over and couldn't disguise their surprised looks. Paul Heyman and Curtis Axel were standing just inside the door with smirks on their faces.

"What the hell do you want?" Wade asked, growling through clenched teeth.

"Just enjoying the show," Curtis said still smirking.

Wade looked at Curtis with contempt and said, "Just leave Axel. Otherwise, I won't be responsible for what I might do."

Curtis chuckled and turned to walk out saying, "Get ready to hand over that belt."

Wade glared as Curtis and Heyman walked out laughing. He turned to Randy, his anger already gone and held out his hand. "Sorry, I just can't stand the kid. He's more of a pompous ass than the both of us," he said smiling.

Randy returned the gesture saying, "its ok. We both almost got out of control. Now, after that I need a drink. Are you still coming with us to the bar?"

"Yea, I'll be there, but you gents go on ahead. I'm going to take a shower and then I'll meet you there," Wade said.

As the three men left, Wade turned to his locker and got the rest of the things he needed. As he stood in the shower, his thoughts went to Axel. He thought maybe the kid wouldn't be so bad if he didn't hang around Heyman so much. Heyman had a way of bringing out the asshole in any one. He really needed that drink like Randy said, so he hurried and finished getting ready. When he finished, he grabbed his things and left for the bar.

* * *

John, Randy and Mike were all sitting at a table in the bar waiting on Wade. They drank a couple of beers each and hoped Wade would get there soon.

As Randy watched the door, he suddenly cursed. He saw Heyman and Curtis walking in and heading for the bar. Hoping that the two wouldn't see their little group, Randy turned to the others and said, "Don't look now, but I think trouble just walked in."

John and Mike both turned and saw Curtis at the bar with Heyman. They both groaned in disappointment. They had come to the bar to relax not to worry about something happening.

"Well, maybe it'll be ok," John said trying to put their minds at ease.

Randy was looking toward the entrance again when he said, "We'll know in a few minutes. Wade just walked in."

John looked up and saw Wade walking towards their table. He put on a fake smile and muttered, "Hope so."

_Please Review…._


End file.
